Surprise
by ryeofly
Summary: Jongwoon sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter, sehingga dia jarang bertemu dengan sang kekasih -Ryeowook- "Kalian memang sahabat terbaik ku. Kekasihku saja tak ingat hari ulang tahun ku"/"Aigo…kekasih tampanku jadi romantis seperti ini." / YEWOOK couple. Riview please :3


**Tittle : Surprise**

**Author : Ryeofly**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Pairing : Yewook couple**

**Disclamer : hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Dan cerita ini milik saya. Yewook saling memiliki!**

**Warn : Boys love, OOC, typo berhamburan, judul tak sesuai cerita, dan bikin mual ^^**

**DONT'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Ryeowook menutup asal laptop kesayangannya, seolah tak peduli tindakannya itu bisa merusak layar laptop berharga mahal itu. Lalu tangan nya beralih mengambil ponsel putih disampingnya, mengecek apakah ada balasan dari pesan yang ia kirimkan kepada seseorang sekitar sejam yang lalu. Ryeowook menghela nafas berat, diletakkannya ponsel putih itu secara kasar.

"_Hyungie_…kau jahat sekali!" Ryeowook merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur,ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Pasalnya sang namjachingu benar-benar tak mempedulikannya hari ini –itulah pemikiran Ryeowook-.

Biasanya kekasih tampannya itu selalu bisa menelfon nya sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar ataupun melepas rindu karena mereka jarang bisa bertemu. Mengingat Ryeowook sebagai mahasisawa tingkat akhir yang sibuk menyusun skripsi dan kekasihnya –Jongwoon- yang bekerja sebagai seorang dokter yang menyebabkan kadar intensitas mereka untuk bertemu semakin berkurang.

"Bahkan kau tak sempat membalas pesanku _hyung._ Apakah pasien mu banyak sekali?" lirih Ryeowook. "Aku merindukanmu _hyungie_…" lanjut Ryeowook bermonolog sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur karena lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, Ryeowook sudah bangun sejak sejam yang lalu dan sekarang namja manis itu sedang mematut diri di depan cermin. Merapikan pakaian yang ia kenakan dan menata rambutnya. Siang ini setelah jam kuliahnya selesai, Ryeowook akan mengunjungi kekasihnya di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Mengajak Jongwoon _hyung_ nya untuk menikmati makan siang saat jam istirahat para dokter, dan tentunya untuk melepas rindu. Ryeowook sangat merindukan kekasih tampannya sudah hampir seminggu mereka tidak dengan pekerjaannya di depan cermin, Ryeowook bergegas mengambil ransel lalu menuju kampusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau tampak ceria sekali Wookie. Mau ketemu Jongwoon _hyung _ya?" tebak Eunhyuk, salah satu sahabat Ryeowook. "Sepertinya tebakan mu benar Hyukie-ah," kali ini Sungmin menimpali pertanyaan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum menanggapi kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ne..hari ini aku akan menemui Jongwoon _hyung_ di tempatnya bekerja" jawab Ryeowook bersemangat. Ketiga namja manis itu sedang menikmati jus yang mereka pesan di café dekat kampus, setelah jam kuliah usai.

"Apa kau tidak lelah Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli Hyukie, aku sudah sangat merindukannya" ujar Ryeowook, lalu ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam ransel dan bergegas meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu. "Aku pergi dulu, maaf aku tak bisa ikut dengan kalian." Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya kepada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, lalu segera menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Jongwoon bekerja.

"Aahhh… Beruntung sekali Jongwoon _hyung _memiliki kekasih seperti Wookie" gumam Sungmin sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan di meja.

"Ne, padahal Jongwoon _hyung_ itu orang nya super sibuk, tapi Wookie masih betah juga pacaran dengannya. Bahkan mereka jarang sekali yang namanya berkencan. Jika Donghae ku seperti itu mungkin sejak dulu dia sudah aku putuskan" ujar Eunhyuk, tangannya mengaduk-aduk jus dengan sedotan nya.

"Bilang saja kau takut Donghae akan berselingkuh" celetuk Sungmin.

"Yack kelinci…kau menyebalkan" Eunhyuk memukul lengan Sungmin yang menghasilkan ringisan dari namja berjulukkan kelinci itu.

"Hyukie, tiba-tiba aku merasa agak menyesal karena dulu kita yang berusaha mendekatkan Ryeowook dengan Jongwoon _hyung_" ucap Sungmin lirih, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk meng'iyakan.

"Namanya juga cinta" ucap Eunhyuk.

Ya, dulu Eunhyuk dan Sungmin lah yang berusaha mendekatkan Jongwoon dengan sang pujaan hati –Ryeowook- Ketika Jongwoon masih berada di tahun ketiga di Seoul University dia menyukai salah seorang junior di tingkat satu. Jongwoon sering mengamati Ryeowook ketika tidak ada jam kuliah. Ketika itu Ryeowook yang sedang berlatih bermain piano untuk tes di ruang musik, tiba-tiba saja Jongwoon ikut masuk keruangan itu membuat Ryeowook bingung. Pasalnya Jongwoon seniornya yang terkenal dikalangan kampus itu kan salah satu mahasiswa yang berada di jurusan kedokteran, bukan mahasiswa seni musik sepertinya. Pada saat Ryeowook bertanya 'untuk apa senior ke ruang musik?' Jongwoon selalu menjawab 'aku hanya ingin menghilangkan penat, memangnya tidak boleh?' Hal itulah yang sering Jongwoon lakukan untuk bisa berdekatan dengan Ryeowook.

Jongwoon meminta bantuan kepada dua orang sahabatnya yaitu Kyuhyun dan Donghae untuk mendapatkan Ryeowook. KyuHae dengan bantuan _namjachingu_ mereka -Sungmin dan Eunhyuk- yang notabene adalah sahabat Ryeowook sejak SMA akhirnya berhasil menyatukan Jongwoon dengan Ryeowook. Ya walaupun namja bermata sipit itu sempat ditolak beberapa kali oleh Ryeowook dan harus bersaing dengan beberapa namja yang juga menyukai Ryeowook. Sungguh besar perjuangan seorang Kim Jongwoon.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_ aku sekarang berada di lobi, _hyung_ kesini ya.." Ryeowook memasukkan kembali ponselnya di saku celana. Namja manis itu duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu disana sembari menunggu Jongwoon. Senyum cerah terkembang di wajah manisnya ketika melihat kekasih tampannya berjalan kearahnya. Ryeowook buru-buru berdiri lalu segera memeluk tubuh tegap Jongwoon saat sudah berada di depannya.

"_Hyungie bogoshippo_~" Jongwoon terkekeh pelan mendengar nada bicara Ryeowook yang manja, dia sangat menyukainya.

"_Nado… _" Jongwoon mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook sayang. Dia juga sudah sangat merindukan kekasih mungilnya ini. "Kau sendiri _baby_?" tanya Jongwoon setelah melepaskan pelukkannya.

"_Ne. Hyung_, ayo kita makan siang diluar!" ajak Ryeowook semangat. Seingat Ryeowook mereka terakhir berpelukan seperti ini sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

"Ayo…" Jongwoon memeluk pinggang ramping Ryeowook. Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan seorang suster dengan wajah yang panik memanggil Jongwoon dari arah belakang.

"Dokter Kim! Pasien yang kemarin mengalami kejang-kejang lagi, yang ini lebih parah" lapor si suster.

Jongwoon berbalik, "Memangnya Dokter Park kemana?"

"Dokter Park baru saja pulang. Saya mohon bantuan anda dokter Kim" mohon suster itu dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana." Jongwoon berbalik menghadap Ryeowook, dia sudah bisa menebak wajah kekasinya saat ini. Wajah Ryeowook terlihat buruk, antara marah, kesal, dan ingin menangis. Jongwoon memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, dia sangat ingin pergi berdua dengan sang kekasih tapi nyawa seseorang lebih penting. "Maafkan _hyung, baby_. Makan siang kita batal" ujar Jongwoon.

"Mianhae… jangan menangis ne" Jongwoon mengecup bibir pulm Ryeowook yang sebentar lagi dipastikan akan menangis.

"Aku membencimu _hyung._..!"Dengan langkah yang dihentakkan Ryeowook pergi dari hadapan Jongwoon tanpa mau lagi mendengar permintaan maaf dari pria itu. Sekarang Ryeowook benar-benar dalam mood yang sangat buruk. Sudah merencanakan makan siang dengan sang kekasih tapi tiba-tiba batal begitu saja, siapa yang tak marah? Ryeowook terkadang menyesal kenapa memeliki kekasih seorang dokter –apalagi dokter handal- yang membuatnya menjadi super sibuk dan jarang bisa bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari setelah insiden 'batal makan siang' Jongwoon sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan Ryeowook. Bukannya Jongwoon tidak merasa bersalah, tapi setiap dia menelfon ataupun mengirim pesan kepada Ryeowook _namja_ mungil itu tidak pernah merespon nya. Ryeowook benar-benar ngambek, itu yang membuat Jongwoon uring-uringan.

.

.

.

"_Saengil chukkae Wookie-ah…!"_ ucapan selamat dari kedua _namja_ bermarga Lee itu bergema di apartemen Ryeowook. Keduanya memakai pernak pernik khas ulang tahun lengkap dengan terompet kecil, dan tentunya _tart_ cantik yang berhiaskan lilin-lilin kecil. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sudah merencanakan kejutan ini sejak kemarin. Ryeowook sangat senang, kedua sahabatnya memang sangat baik tidak seperti kekasihnya. Kekasihnya sama sekali belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun hingga sore ini, padahal selama mereka pacaran Jongwoon lah orang pertama yang akan mengucapkannya. Memang benar kata pepatah _"sahabat lebih mengerti daripada seorang kekasih."_

"Hei…kenapa kau menangis Wookie-ah?" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk dibuat kaget karena Ryeowook tiba-tiba menangis.

"Kalian memang sahabat terbaik ku. Kekasihku saja tak ingat hari ulang tahun ku," jawab Ryeowook terisak. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengerti apa yang menjadi penyebab Ryeowook menangis, lalu mereka memeluk _namja _mungil itu.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau tau kan kekasih mu itu sangat sibuk, mungkin nanti Jongwoon hyung akan mengucapkannya," hibur Sungmin.

"Ini kan hari spesialmu, jangan bersedih. Ayo tiup lilin nya Wookie" Eunhyuk menyodorkan _tart _ditangannya agar Ryeowook lebih mudah meniupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongwoon berlari di parkiran menuju lantai lima dimana apartemen Ryeowook berada, kedua tangannya membawa kotak _tart _dan bunga. Sepuluh menit lagi hari ulang tahun kekasihnya akan berganti, dia harus cepat. Karena terburu-buru, ketika menuju lift Jongwoon tak sengaja menabrak seorang kakek alhasil dia terjatuh dan _tart _yang dia bawa jatuh mengenai kemeja dan celananya.

"_Ahjussi _saya minta maaf, karena terburu-buru saya jadi menabrak anda," Jongwoon membungkuk minta maaf.

"Ah..tidak masalah. Kau pasti ada urusan yang sangat penting," ujar sang kakek lalu pergi dari hadapan Jongwoon. Tak mau membuang waktu, Jongwoon segera masuk ke dalam lift menuju lantai lima.

Setelah sampai di depan apartemen kekasihnya, Jongwoon segera memasukkan password yang memang telah dia hapal. Kekasihnya pasti sudah tertidur, lalu Jongwoon menghidupkan lampu disana. Dokter muda itu tersenyum saat melihat Ryeowook tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang sangat damai, dia sangat menyukainya. Jongwoon meletakkan kedua benda yang dia bawa di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur dengan sangat pelan agar tak menimbulakn suara. Perlahan Jongwoon mulai mencium kening Ryeowook lalu beralih mengecup bibir pulm nya.

"Eungh…" terdengar lenguhan kecil dari bibir Ryeowook, sebentar lagi namja mungil itu pasti akan bangun.

_"Hyung~~"_ Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali memastikan bahwa orang yang dia lihat adalah kekasihnya –Jongwoon-

"Masih pukul 11.58 aku belum terlambat. _Saengil chukkae Wookie baby_.." Jongwoon menyuruh Ryeowook meniup lilin tart yang bisa dikatakan sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Masih dengan wajah bingungnya Ryeowook meniup lilin nya. "Maaf kan _hyung_ karena terlambat mengucapkannya. Tadi aku tak sengaja menabrak orang, jadinya kue untukmu hancur seperti ini. _Mianhae…_" Jongwoon kembali mengecup bibir mungil Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ pabbo! Hiks… Kenapa bisa terjatuh seperti itu? Hiks.." Ryeowook mengelap krim _tart_ yang mengenai kemeja Jongwoon sambil menangis.

"Aku hanya tak ingin melewatkan hari ulang tahun kekasih ku," jawab Jongwoon sambil tersenyum, Ryeowook nya masih saja cengeng seperti dulu.

"Aku kira _hyung _akan melupakannya."

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan hari ulang tahun kekasih ku yang paling manis ini," goda Jongwoon yang menimbulkan rona merah di pipi Ryeowook.

"Tapi _hyung_ tidak menemuiku setelah insiden itu!"

"_Hyung _sudah coba menghubungimu, tapi baby tak pernah mau menjawabnya. _Hyung_ menukar sift dengan Siwon agar bisa merayakan ulang tahumu, makanya _hyung_ tidak sempat menemuimu. Tapi nyatanya aku gagal," raut wajah Jongwoon menjadi sedih.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau menukar _sift _mu? Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena berprasangka buruk pada _hyung._"

"Sudahlah tak apa. Ini seratus tangkai mawar ungu untuk _my princess_," Jongwoon menyerahkan mawar ungu yang tadi dia letakkan di nakas.

"_Aigo…_kekasih tampanku jadi romantis seperti ini."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook." Ryeowook langsung memeluk Jongwoon erat, ia benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Jongwoon memberinya kejutan dan _namja_ bermata sipit itu mendadak romantis –hal yang paling Ryeowook tunggu dari Jongwoon-.

**END**

* * *

Annyeong haseo~~~ aku bawa ff baru nih inspirasinya tiba-tiba banget, langsung aku ketik aja makanya ceritanya amburadul kayak gini xD maklum lama gak buat ff.

Walaupun ff ini gak ada feel nya, maunya buat lebih romantis tp sayangnya gak romantis juga T.T ide ceritanya pasaran banget dah, tp ini asli ketikan saya kok :D

Masih inget ff sy yg "All my heart' gak? Mau lanjutin tp mager banget ngetiknya, gak ada inspirasi buat cerita selanjutnya. Mungkin ada yg bisa bantu aku untuk ide nya? silahkan di PM ya, hehe

Yasudahlahhh...cuap-cuap nya segitu dulu. Mohon riview nya bagi yg udh baca, saranghae~~~

* * *

~Yewook Love~

-ryeofly-


End file.
